Sex Slave
by Kiyoki Via-Rose
Summary: A girl named Brooke was sold by her mother at age 6 to a sex slave company were she’d be used as a prostitute till she is 36 years of age. Her best friend who is gay forms a crush on her and forces Brooke to do things for her. Brooke trys to run from this place. She falls in love with a visiter. (May involve graphic, sexual content)


Brooke had been here for 10 years, she arrived when she was 6 years old after her mother sold her as a slave. Every day for ten years, 8 sessions a day, each lasting for 2 hours, 10% boys aged 10-25, 70% men between 30-50 years, and 20% men between 60-80. All hornet to get the taste of an 'under aged slut'. Everyone who lived miles around the area all new her, and hated her for what she did. Some Family's would come by were she worked and lived just to put her down. It was never her fault, she never asked her mum to sell her, especially as a sex slave. She's tried to run away, but when she does Brooke always gets hunted down by the sex hell because her mother signed her a 30 year life sentence to the company. Every time they catch her they whip her and beat her, they take away her food, her clothes, pay and they leave her in a dark room for 4 days. The only good thing that she had come out of being sent her is that she made friends with a beautiful girl. They arrived there together, have the same sentence and they promised that if one of them ecscaped they'd come back for each other

**Today:**

"Happy birthday to me, Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to Brooke... Happy.. birthday to me" Brooke sat singing to herself in her room at 3am drawing a birthday cake into the dust she slept on as her tears fell to the ground. It's Brooke's 16th birthday, freedom? Ha, no. Learn to drive? Still no. Just a mother day at work. She never got to stop work, not even on weekends.

**6am:**

"Hey, Brooke" a voice came from her door. Brooke walked over and wiped tears from her face and opened the door. "Hey sweetie, happy birthday" it was her, her best friend.

"Haha, thanks Natasha. At least someone celebrates my birthday."

"Hey how could I forget your birthday. Besides, if you're referring to this company, don't even give a shit. They don't care about anyone, only money they get from their customers." Natasha said while rollling her eyes. "Anyway, you wanna hit the showers, we have to start work in half an hour."

"Yeah, ill meet you there in a minute" Brooke replied so she could collect her stuff. Brooke entered the shower room that they were given and joined Natasha in the shower. The company only provided their slaves with one shower because of water prices, so they were forced to shower together. As Brooke opened the shower door she saw Natasha naked with water dripping off her body. Brooke got under the tap to wash herself as each other's nipples rubbed together. There wasn't much space provided so this happened often, Brooke always thought that Natasha was gay, and had a crush on her, but Brooke didn't care, she thought that if she couldn't get anything good out of being her at least Natasha could. As she started to wash herself as there nipples rubbed Natasha helped Brooke wash her saying that she's 'helping get the parts you can't reach' which of course was an excuse.

"Brookei can you turn around I need to help clean your back." Natasha said, probably to get a view

"Yeah of course" Brooke replied while turning around. Natasha's hand started to rub Brooke's back as Brooke washed her hair. Natasha's hand got lower and lower and eventually got down to Brooke's larger butt. Her hand started to slide down Brooke's crack and her finger slide against her clitoris. Brooke let out a slight moan as this unexpected movement happened.

"Hey Natasha, what are you doing?" Brooke asked calmly

"Oh sorry, I forgot to tell you. When a girl becomes 16 an older girl must rub her clit and then the sixteen year old must give the older girl an orgasim." Natasha replied, trying to get pleasure out of Brooke. Brooke wanted to stand up to her and tell her she knew that wasn't true, but she didn't, she just wanted to let Natasha have at least a taste of a good life. Most girls living in sex houses only lived till they were 40 because of bad conditions, Natasha was aleready 18 and had 27 years working at this company, so she would only have roughly 4 years to live after she was free.

"Oh, is that a real thing? Does it have to be done? Is it a must for a sixteen year old girl?" Brooke asked trying to get out of the situation.

"Yeah. It's compulsory" she answered in return.

"Ok" Brooke said as Natasha started to rub her clit with her wet fingers again. Brooke could her Natasha moaning behind her in pleasure. She continued for 4 minutes making Brooke have uncomfortable but sensational feelings. After 5 minutes Natasha finished

"Ok, so it's is compulsory for you to now give me an orgasim." Natasha said trying to hide how desperate she was.

"Ok." Brooke turned around as Natasha stood staring at her deeply. "Hey, um, did you have to do this when you were sixteen?" Brooke quickly asked

"Um, no. This rule was made.. ah 3 days ago. Yeah. I found out about it by ear. Yep." Natasha replied making up an excuse.

"Ok." Brooke said while preparing herself. "So do you want a clitorus orgasim or a Virginial orgasim? And do I need to do it with my tounge or fingers?"

"Oh um, you have to give me all. Yeah, it's in the law that the 16 year old must give a clit orgasim to the older girl with tounge and fingers and then a virginal orgasim with both as well."

"But we only have 30 minutes left until we need to work!"

"Then get down there" Natasha replied in a rush. Brooke got down on her knees to start and started to lick Natasha's clit with her tounge. Brooke could feel Natasha getting a sensation, Brooke started to put more pressure on her, making her tounge go a bit deeper. Brooke began to suck and like as Natasha moaned. Then at the same time Brooke decided to speed things up so she slid her finger into Natasha's Virginia. Her finger creased the inner sides of Natasha's virgin as her tounge creased her clit. Brooke slid another finger into her Virginia to fill more space. Her fingers pushed deeper and deeper as she got faster. Natasha's moans got louder as she was on the edge of an orgasim. Brooke pushed her fingers in one last time, really deep and hard. Natasha's orgasim began as Brooke finished up her job, getting slower but hard pressure as she pushed in hard for 5 last thumps. She got up off her knees and washed her mouth out while Natasha caught her breathe.

"Holy shit. That was amazing. Are you sure you haven't done this to a girl before" Natasha said while laughing and retrieving her breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Brooke got on her knees ready for round two of her orgasims as Natasha quickly pulled aside.

"Um yeah, you don't need to do it again. That felt like three in one. You have some real talent." Natasha said while chuckling.

"Ok well we have 10 minutes left. I'm going to get dressed" Brooke said as she turned to get out. But all of a sudden she was pushed to the floor. As she looked up there was Natasha, presser against her body. One hand down by Brooke's Virginia with a finger pressed inside, her tits pressed against each other as there nipples touched. Their pubic hairs rubbing on one another's.

"Oh sorry, I slipped" she said as she got up. She pulled her finger out of Brooke's Virginia and quickly pumped it back in twice then pulling out pretending that didn't just happened. Her hands traced Brooke's tits as her finger tickled the tip of her nipple. She stood up with our lips being one miler meter from touching each other's. Brooke got up after her. "Well it's time to get dressed" Natasha said, still pretending she didn't just feel Brooke up. They went into the changing area where they got dressed into these slutty Indian outfits that showed off everything but there nipples and Virginia. They walked to their work stations ready for their first client to arrive.


End file.
